El Destino de Sakura
by ESCRITOR SAN
Summary: Despues de transformar las cartas, una verdadera pelea de magos se aproxima, ¿que pasa cuando un gran enemigo se acerca y no solo esta en juego el destino de Tomoeda sino el de todo Tokio?.
1. Capitulo 1 La sucesora del Mago Clow

**"El destino de Sakura"**

**Prologo**

Todo es negro y siento mi cuerpo pesado, pasa un segundo y lentamente empiezo a recuperar la visión, poco a poco empiezo a descubrir que ha pasado, estoy en el suelo. Mi boca siente un sabor salado y metálico. Odio ese sabor, porque si alguna vez llegue a probarlo esperaba nunca volver a experimentarlo en mi vida, ese sabor es el sabor de la sangre. Intento ver a mí alrededor pero es difícil, la sangre ha llegado a uno de mis ojos y me dificulta la vista, siento una desesperación por saber que paso. Lentamente empiezo a ver a mis amigos, Kero y Yue están parados enfrente de mi gritando, pero no puedo escucharlos simplemente puedo decir que gritan por los gestos de su rostro, intento incorporarme con dificultad ya que al menor movimiento siento un dolor que llena todo mi cuerpo, después de incorporarme intento hablar pero no me salen las palabras de la boca. De repente me llega un pensamiento fugas y preocupante que electriza todo mi cuerpo. ¡Shaoran!, ¿dónde está Shaoran?, lo busco desesperadamente y cuando lo veo y aun con todo ese dolor siento una tranquilidad, "No está herido" es lo único que pasa por mi mente.

Por fin empiezo a recuperar los sentidos.

- Jajajaja, no puedo creer que haya intentando detenerlo sola- escucho una voz pero no puedo distinguir quien es la persona que habla.

- Sin embargo, ha sobrevivido. No podíamos esperar menos de la sucesora de Clow - responde otra voz.

Por mi mente pasa varias cosas ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?, entre más intento recordar que paso, más confuso se vuelve todo.

De repente siento un dolor en mi cabeza y todo se empieza a volver negro.

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1. La sucesora del mago CLOW**

Cuando recobro la conciencia, abro los ojos repentinamente, volteo a mí alrededor y veo mi cuarto. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo cansado. Reviso lentamente mi cuerpo en busca de las heridas pero por suerte no encuentro nada y el dolor se ha ido. Estoy acostada en mi cama y lentamente volteo al lado izquierdo y veo a Kero dormido. Despreocupado de la vida como siempre ha sido, soñando tranquilamente como solo un ángel podría hacerlo.

-Tamayaki- lo escucho susurrar con una sonrisa en el rostro que me llena de tranquilidad.

-Siempre ha sido un glotón- murmuro mientras me incorporo de mi cama.

- ¿Fue un sueño? – pienso mientras me levanto de mi cama para buscar mi ropa.

- La magia me ha dado muchas cosas buenas, pero definitivamente los sueños no es una de ellas – Pienso mientras empiezo a peinarme.

-Pero… Han pasado 4 años desde que transforme la última carta y ha dejado de haber extraños acontecimientos en Tomoeda. Entonces ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto.

- Bueno, no gano nada pensando sobre eso. Ya tendré tiempo de preguntarle a Shaoran sobre lo que piensa de mi sueño–Me rectifico mientras termino de arreglarme para irme a la instituto.

-Nos vemos Kero- Susurro mientras salgo de mi cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a mi pequeño amigo.

Bajo las escaleras y al entrar al comedor veo a mi papa.

- Buenos días papa - Saludo con una sonrisa

- Buenos días mama – Digo a la foto mi mama, mientras me siento en la mesa.

- Buenos días Sakura, vaya que te has levantado temprano – Me responde alegremente mi papa, mientras empieza a servir el desayuno.

- Si de vez en cuando es bueno - Comento

-Aunque entonces posiblemente llueva- Escucho el tono sarcástico de mi hermano

- (MOO), Hermano cuando dejaras de burlarte- Respondo enojada a mi hermano Touya

- ¡Oh ya se!, ¿te quedaste de ver con el mocoso ese? – Responde cada vez más sarcástico

- Ya te he dicho QUE NO ES UN MOCOSO – Le explico mientras disfruto mis alimentos.

- Los mocosos siempre serán MO CO S….- Intentaba burlarse mi hermano antes de que le pisara el pie por debajo de la mesa. Y prosigo con mis alimentos.

- Bueno es hora de irme. Muchas gracias por la comida papa – Me despido de mi papa y agarro el almuerzo que me ha preparado

- ¡NOS VEMOS HERMANO! – Le grito a mi hermano sacándole la lengua antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras voy caminando hacia la instituto empiezo a pensar de nuevo en el sueño. Inconscientemente me agarro el brazo tal vez como parte de un recuerdo del sueño y empiezo a sentir algo de empatía. – ¡No!... Sakura no te deprimas, has podido enfrentar otros peligros hace 4 años y siempre has salido victoriosa, PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARA BIEN- Intento animarme.

Cuando de repente veo caer un pétalo de Cerezo, sonrió y murmuro -Cuatro años – Hago una pequeña pausa mientras miro los arboles de cerezo - Han pasado cuatro años, desde que termine de convertir todas las cartas a cartas Sakura… Desde que por fin le dije lo que sentía por él. – Pienso mientras me pongo algo ruborizada cuando llega a mi menta la imagen de Shaoran. – Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo – Prosigo con mis pensamientos. – Ahora que lo pienso han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces. Deje el equipo de porristas y ahora estoy en el equipo de atletismo. Mi hermano por fin está estudiando en la universidad donde mi papa da clases. ¡Aunque sigue molestándome! – Voy pensando mientras cierro el puño.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?- Escucho que murmuran sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Yukito! –Sonrió, al ver que la persona que me llamaba era Yukito.

- Vaya que estabas metida en tus pensamientos, llevo casi 2 cuadras a lado tuyo hablándote – Me responde amablemente.

- (ETO), estaba algo distraída – Respondo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- No te preocupes y ¿en que estabas pensando?, Tan detenidamente – me pregunta con interés.

- En todo lo que ha cambiado desde que convertí la última carta – Respondo con alegría.

- Si vaya que han cambiado muchas cosas y muchas cosas no, como mi apariencia por ejemplo – Responde Yukito con algo de melancolía.

-¿Yukito?- Le respondo preocupada

- No, No te preocupes Sakura, es solo que a veces pienso, que cada vez el tiempo se refleja más en ustedes y pienso si podre seguirlos– Me responde intentando forzar una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo dices por mi hermano? – Le respondo ya sin mucho ánimo.

Yukito hace una pausa – Si, todavía parezco un compañero de él, pero en el futuro tal vez parezca su hermano menor o su hijo. Me pregunto cómo será después- termina de decir la frase ya con poco interes tambien.

-No te preocupes – Le grito –Estoy segura que nada cambiara, yo y mi hermano siempre, siempre estaremos contigo aunque parezcas nuestro nieto–Le explico mientras veo como cambia su rostro triste por un rostro de sorpresa.

- Gracias Sakura, Bueno creo que tengo que ir por mis alimentos, vete con cuidado – Se despide de mi amablemente.

- Nos vemos Yukito – Respondo con alegría.

Después de despedirnos sigo caminando hacia la instituto.

Al llegar a la instituto, empiezo a buscar a Shaoran aunque salí algo temprano por lo que lo más seguro es que no lo encuentre sin embargo veo pasar a Chiharu junto con Yamazaki y los saludo, ellos van en el mismo instituto que yo por lo que muchas veces me los encuentro en la mañana algo decepcionada me decido a entrar cuando de repente siento como me abrazan y me tapan los ojos.

-(Dare) ¿Quién soy? – Escucho mientras todo se vuelve Negro.

Sin embargo conozco bien esa voz, la he escuchado desde hace mucho por lo que respondo con rapidez – Tomoyo –

-Buenos días SAKURA - Me responde mi mejor amiga. Mientras recibo un abrazo de ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Tomoyo?- Le pregunto mientras pienso que al parecer Tomoyo es una de las cosas que más ha cambiado, su actitud es mas desinhibida, posiblemente se lo deba a influencia de Meilin. -¿Sakura? Escucho mientras salgo de mis pensamientos.

- Perdón, que decías – Le respondo

- Que ha sido muy difícil pensar en el nombre para la siguiente película – Me responde animada

- ¿La siguiente película? – Pregunto algo preocupada

- Si lo he pensado con Naoko y crearemos una película de una joven que encuentra un libro que le enseña magia, pero aun no tenemos el nombre podría ser la capturadora…- Intenta explicarme Tomoyo mientras la interrumpo al saber que va a decir. – Ah - Suspiro desconcentrada al acordarme que Tomoyo ha decidido ser directora de cine mientras que Naoko su escritora. Resignada tambien pienso que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

- Creo que ahora si van enserio verdad – Le pregunto algo desanimada.

- Si solamente nos falta la actriz – Me responde mientras me ve a los ojos y agarra mis manos.

- ¿Todavía no tienen una actriz? – Comento bastante nerviosa, volteando a otro lado

- Pues hemos tenido un alguien en mente, su nombre es…-

-Sakura- Escuchamos las dos saliendo del tema viendo que alguien me saluda.

Al voltear no puedo evitar sonreír de alegría – Shaoran – Grito, mientras la persona más importante para mí se acerca.

-Buenos días Sakura- Dice Lin mientras me regresa una sonrisa

-Buenos días Daidoji- Saluda cortésmente Lin

Volteo a verlo y nos cruzamos las miradas, ambos estamos algo sonrojados y tímidos. En ocasiones así me pregunto si parecemos todavia niños.

- Bueno creo que estoy estorbando por lo que me retiro- Escucho a Tomoyo con un tono algo sarcástico

- No, nosotros también nos vamos. ¿Verdad Sharon?– comento mientras agarro la mano de Shaoran.

El simplemente me responde con un movimiento de cabeza y entramos al instituto.

Cuando estamos acomodando nuestros zapatos en los estantes me acerco discretamente a Shaoran y le digo en voz baja.

-Tengo algo que contarte. Crees que podamos vernos terminando las actividades del club-

- Si – Responde y empezamos a caminar.

- No se te olvide que nos vemos en las jardineras para comer juntos – Me despido de Shaoran mientras voy a alcanzar a Tomoyo.

- Es una lástima que no estén en la misma clase ¿No crees? – Me dice Tomoyo mientras vamos caminando.

-No, Creo que se aburriría de mi si pasáramos todo el tiempo juntos, Además – Hago una pausa

- Creo que así puedo concentrarme bien en mis estudios – Sonrió bromistamente .

Después de pasar las clases y a la hora del almuerzo, salgo con Tomoyo para encontrarnos con Shaoran, buscamos un gran árbol y nos disponemos de disfrutar nuestros alimentos.

Mientras comemos y platicamos sobre los diversos temas puedo ver a Chiharu que le trae un almuerzo a Yamazaki, después de ver que le comenta Yamazaki algo Chiharu ella lo empieza ahorcar.

-MMM, yo debería de traerle un almuerzo a Shaoran también… pero ¿le gustara?- Me pongo a pensar.

- Estoy segura que le fascinara- Escucho que me surra al oído Tomoyo, mientras por la sorpresa yo brinco algo exaltada, -¿Cómo es posible que Tomoyo entienda lo que pienso? … No, más bien hasta podría decir que me lee el pensamiento.- Pienso mientras me pongo algo ruborizada.

Sin embargo lo he decido, a partir de mañana le traeré el almuerzo a Shaoran…

Si me levanto claro.

Después de comer nuestros almuerzos, regresamos a nuestras clases, mientras me despido de Shaoran recordándole de nuestro encuentro después de los Clubs.

Sigo con mis clases sin ninguna novedad, después de ellas me despido de Tomoyo contándole que esta vez regresare con Shaoran. Ella de la misma forma se despide para irse al Club de Cine, por lo que salgo yo al Club de Atletismo.

En el vestidor club de Atletismo mientras me estoy terminándome de cambiar la ropa noto que una persona se acerca y después una gran abrazo mientras escucho que gritan –SAKURA-.

– (MOO) Hikaru, También tu- Le responde mientras sonrió a mi amiga del Atletismo Hikaru.

- ¿También?- Pregunta Hikaru algo intrigada mientras mueve la cabeza pensativa.

Hikaru es mi amiga de Atletismo, aunque también podría describirla como rival o inspiración. Es una chica muy alegre, sana y muy fuerte. Así mismo es de las únicas personas que conozco que tenga el pelo de color Rojo y podría decir que también a veces es muy misteriosa, por ejemplo escuche que tenía un dojo en su casa donde se practicaba Karate, pero dejo el Karate para entrar al Atletismo, creo que eso es todo un misterio ya que nunca habla de ellos. Sin embargo no conozco a nadie tan rápida como ella.

- Vamos Hikaru – Le digo mientras salimos del vestidor.

Después de algunos calentamientos y trabajar algo de resistencia debemos de empezar a medir los tiempos, para mi buena o mala suerte me toca correr junta a Hikaru. Una vez que escucho el disparo empiezo a correr hasta llegar a la meta aunque un poco después que Hikaru, pensando en eso mi mejor tiempo para los 100 metros ha sido 14 segundos sin embargo Hikaru ha corrido en tan solo 13.2, la verdad pienso que es grandiosa para esto y algunas veces me pregunto cuándo podre alcanzar ese tiempo.

-Ah- Suspiro agitadamente.

- ¡Sorprendente Sakura!- Me grita Hikaru mientras está revisando los tiempos. – Por fin superaste los 14 segundos , llegaste a los 13.8 – Continua gritando

-Ah- Sigo suspirando. – ¿Y tú? – Alcanzo a preguntarle con el poco aliento que me queda.

- Pues estoy en los 13 segundos- Sonríe mientras me enseña una "V" con la mano.

Y así continuamos practicando, por el resto de la tarde.

Después de la práctica me despido de Hikaru y me dirijo al Club de Kendo, donde veo sentado en la entrada a Shaoran esperándome.

-Shaoran- Le grito mientras el voltea a verme.

-¿Nos vamos? - le pregunto mientras me inclino.

- Si y de que querías platicar conmigo- El responde mientras se incorpora.

- La verdad es que hoy en la mañana me paso algo muy…- Le voy platicando antes de ser interrumpida por un grito –¡LIN!-

- El capitán quiere que practiquemos un poco más ya que el campeonato esta cerca- Menciona un compañero de Shaoran.

- Pero… - Shaoran comenta mientras hace una pausa y pone una cara de preocupación. Al ver eso pienso que perdí mi oportunidad el día de hoy, aunque no sé que me decepciona mas el hecho de no poder contarle a Shaoran o no poder regresar con él, sin embargo sonrió mientras le digo – No te preocupes Shaoran el campeonato esta cerca y debes de dar tu máximo esfuerzo, mañana te lo platicare de todos no tenemos actividades de Club-

- Sin falta será mañana – Me contesta apurado, mientras decide regresar al club y se despide de mí.

Resignada, agarro mis cosas y salgo de la escuela sola, ya que Tomoyo ya no está en la escuela. Mientras voy caminando pienso en tomar un desvió e ir al parque. Sin embargo cuando doy el primer paso en el parque, lo noto. Una presencia de Magia muy fuerte, No es de Clow, ni de nadie que conozca, pero es una presencia muy fuerte. Sin embargo a diferencia de cuando empecé con la magia ahora soy más cautelosa por lo que continuo mi caminata como si nada hubiera pasado mientras tomo mi llave del pecho y calladamente la libero. Al parecer esa presencia no lo noto o no le doy importancia ya que al liberar la llave se que se produce magia y que puede ser detectada, por lo que sigo caminando. De pronto siento como algo se acerca, volteo a verlo pero es muy rápido por lo que solo me da tiempo de invocar a mi primera protección. – SALTO- Grito mientras unas pequeñas alas aparecen en mis pies y doy un gran brinco en el aire, ya en el aire busco un lugar limpio para aterrizar así como veo que el lugar donde estaba está cubierto por una roca de gran tamaño, veo un poste de luz y decido aterrizar alli. Al aterrizar volteo a mi alrededor buscando el origen pero de pronto siento a mi espalda otro objeto a gran velocidad, sin embargo esta vez si me da tiempo de revisar que es una roca del mismo tamaño que la anterior por lo que sin preocupaciones activo la segunda protección. – ESCUDO- Grito mientras aparece un escudo casi invisible que detiene y destruye la roca. Ahora dándome más oportunidad a visualizar a mi oponente que ya no se esconde.

A simple vista parecer ser una chica de mi edad de tez blanca con los ojos de color rojo pero el color de su pelo es algo que seguro me llama la atención es oro de un tono muy brillante, casi podría decir que como el color de los ojos de Kero cuando esta transformado en su verdadera identidad, ademas lo que más me sorprende es su ropa ya que la mejor forma de expresarlo es diciendo que trae puesta una Armadura de algún guerrero de la antigua Europa, parece ser una armadura muy gruesa y pesada. Así mismo aunque estoy de frente a ella, puedo visualizar que algo sobresale de su espalda parecen ser plumas pero por la distancia no puedo distinguirlo muy bien. De repente veo que va a decir algo por lo que me preparo para el siguiente ataque mágico que pueda recibir, sin embargo en vez de eso escucho.

- Sorprendente, que pudiste evitar mis ataques.- Menciona mientras hace una pausa

- Y eso que creí que te había agarrado desprevenida – Al comentar eso me doy cuenta que no sintió cuando libere mi báculo.

- ¡No podría esperar menos de "LA SUCESORA DEL MAGO CLOW"! – Exclama.

**

* * *

**

Nota del Escritor:

Vaya por fin tengo el primer capítulo de mis historia, primero antes que nada si estas leyendo esto tengo que agradecerte el tiempo que tomaste , después comentarte que esperemos que sigas leyendo mientras vamos sacando mas capítulos.

Y así mismo si viste se pusieron algunas frases entre paracentesis. Esas frases son en el idioma Japonés, que no me gusta traducirlas por que llegan a perder el significado.

Bueno me despido deseando que nos siguas acompañando. Y deja comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, por que ese es el precio que la bruja de las dimensiones me dijo que tenia que pagar por publicar aqui.


	2. Capitulo 2 La primer batalla y mi Futuro

**Capitulo 2. La primer Batalla y mi Futuro.**

* * *

Contemplo detenidamente a mi oponente el cual está arriba del rey pingüino.- ¿La sucesora del mago Clow? , ¿Solo por eso me ataco?– Me pregunto sin perderle la mirada un segundo.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto.

-Yo soy…- Me responde mientras observo que su cara toma una expresión de odio.

-Aquella que viene a destruir tu futuro- continúa mientras levantan la mano y un resplandor rojo aparecer detrás de ella.

- Fuego – Exclama mientras una flama de fuego se acerca hacia mí impactándose contra el escudo que había conjurado antes.

Observo mi escudo y veo que se debilita, en una pelea contra algún elemento el hechizo de escudo es débil, por lo que rápidamente decido utilizar algo que pueda contrarrestarlo.

–Agua- conjuro para que salga mi guardiana elemental y contrarreste el ataque. Derivado del mismo efecto una columna de vapor sale por el encuentro de los dos elementos la cual aprovecho para bajar del poste, una vez en el suelo decido contraatacar, primero corro para intentar rodearla. Mientras corro noto que ella no se mueve de su lugar simplemente me observa, si no ha lanzado ningún hechizo puede que sea mi oportunidad. – Viento – menciono mientras me detengo y el viento forma un ataque hacia ella sin embargo alcanzo a ver que solo sonríe mientras al susurrar algo veo como una pared de Tierra aparece enfrente de ella deteniendo mi ataque.

– Es raro-, hago una pequeña pausa –Por qué no aparece su círculo mágico. – Exclamo - Todos los magos que conozco tienen un círculo mágico, las únicas excepciones que conozco es Shaoran cuando solo utiliza ataques elementales Entonces ¿porque? – Me pregunto intentando descubrir cuáles son los ataques de mis oponentes.

-¿Sera que ella solo usa magia de los elementos?... Si fuera así entonces- con ese último pensamiento doy un salto para elevarme y tener un mejor ángulo. Una vez en el cielo, activo una carta de ataque. – Flecha –momento en que la carta se pone a mi espalda y dispara una lluvia de flechas mágicas contra mí oponente. –Ilusión- Responde la chica en contra de mi ataque, en el momento que las flechas tocan a mi oponen veo que no le hacen daño. – ¿No le está haciendo daño?- pienso mientras una presencia mágica a mi derecha me hace reaccionar, mi oponente ya no está de frente a mi sino a mi derecha, lo que está delante mío es una ilusión.

Volteo rápidamente sin embargo es tarde ya que ella ya esta conjurando el hechizo. Aunque paso un momento puedo observar la expresión de la chica, esta sonriendo mientras unas lanzas de hielo crecen a su alrededor listas para ser lanzadas hacia a mí, la cual estoy en caída libre sin forma posible de esquivar el ataque. Momento cual las veo venir a gran velocidad. – No me dará tiempo- susurro mientras cierro los ojos resignada al ataque. Pasa unos segundos agobiantes cuando de repente siento como soy jalada hacia atrás momento en el cual abro los ojos para darme cuenta que las lanzas pasan a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo aunque mi sorpresa mayor es ver mis alas abiertas y la carta del vuelo a mi lado actividad. No tengo tiempo de pensar en el porqué en vez de eso me concentro de nuevo en mi adversario que está a punto de lanzarme un segundo ataque de lanzas, pero ya con la magia del vuelo tengo la oportunidad de poder esquivar ese ataque. - La forma más fácil de atacar será con el fuego – pasa en mi pensamiento mientras esquivo los ataques y busco un lugar para aterrizar y activar mi magia. De repente lo veo un lugar no muy lejos ni muy cerca de ella, donde posiblemente no tenga forma de reaccionar. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia ese lugar y al aterrizar levanto mi bastón.

– FUE…- Intento exclamar cuando noto la sensación de que algo puntiagudo toca la parte posterior a mi cuello.

- Ni se te ocurra terminar tu conjuro– Escucho la voz de una chica que está a mi espalda.

-Ni siquiera tus cartas son tan rápidas como para evitar mi ataque desde esta distancia–Comenta mientras siento como clava un poco más el instrumento frio sobre mi cuello lo cual provoca que instintivamente mueva un poco el cuello hacia delante, haciendo que salga un hilo de sangre.

Un sentimiento de miedo empieza a llenar mi cuerpo, por el tono frio de su voz sé que no dudaría en lastimarme, por lo que dócilmente bajo mi bastón. Intento decir algo pero la confusión de saber cómo llego ella a mi espalda me impiden hablar.

- A ella le gusta jugar con sus presas, sin embargo yo… - Sigue platicando cuando de repente quita el arma de mi cuello y siento una ráfaga de aire a mi espalda entonces en ese momento volteo y veo como la espada de Shaoran se mueve en un ángulo tal que si la persona de hace unos momentos no se hubiera retirado hubiera sido cortada por la espada.

Shaoran se interpone entre yo y ya chica mientras entra en la posición de ataque característica de la familia LIN. Lo cual me ayuda a observar a mi nuevo adversario.

Es una chica al parecer de la misma edad que la anterior, ella tiene el pelo corto y negro al igual que sus ojos que son de un color negro tan profundo que podrías decir que es más oscuro que la misma noche, así mismo su ropa es completamente negra sin embargo puedo distinguir que lleva ropa como si fuera un Ninja sin contar que además está sosteniendo en la mano derecha una Kunai antiguo.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – Me pregunta Shaoran.

- Si – Respondo mientras me llevo mi mano al cuello para revisar el daño que causo el arma. Suspirando por que solo fue un rasguño.

- ¿Quiénes son? - grita Shaoran a nuestras adversarias, mientras voltea a ver a mi primer atacante sin olvidarse del segundo.

-Nosotros somos las que venimos a destruir el futuro de la sucesora del mago Clow para evitar que cumpla con su destino – responde la chica vestida de ninja mientras su rosto refleja rencor.

Pasa un momento en el que Shaoran analiza la situación.

-Sakura- Murmura Shaoran mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos.

Al ver su expresión lo entiendo a la perfección después de todo hemos pelado siempre juntos, lo que ahora debemos de hacer es atacar.

Yo soy muy mala para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y Shaoran lo sabe perfectamente por lo que sé claramente contra quien debo de pelear entonces ambos nos preparamos para el combate. Aprieto mi bastón mágico mientras espero una señal de Shaoran.

Un simple movimiento del cuerpo de Shaoran me indica que va atacar por lo que casi al mismo tiempo los dos salimos corriendo a nuestros adversarios, yo ataco a la chica de ojos de oro, mientras Shaoran ira por la chica ninja.

Como la chica de ojos dorados ha podido aguantar toda mi magia decido usar dos cartas a la vez.

El poder de las cartas combinadas es mayor aunque algo más lento y consume mucho poder, sin embargo si ella esta desprevenida seguro la impactara.

-(Raitei Shourai) "_Dios del trueno ven a mi_" – Escucho el grito de Shaoran mientras voy en movimiento, por lo que se que la pelea de aquel lado empezó.

- Fuego, Aire – grito mientras las dos cartas se activan formando un ataque combinado que se dirige a mi oponente, el cual por primera vez en todo lo que llevamos peleando muestra una cara de sorpresa.

Unos instantes después el ataque choca con una barrera que protege a la chica, el cual parece fue lo único que le dio tiempo de conjurar sin embargo el fuego y el aire envuelven la barrera que poco a poco va perdiendo fuerza. Y de un momento a otro explota lastimando a mi oponente.

-Sakura, arriba de ti– escucho las palabras de Shaoran que me alertan para voltear a ver hacia arriba donde veo que la otra chica está volando varios metros por encima de mí y con un movimiento de ella lanza una lluvia de shurikens que se dirigen hacia mí.

De alguna forma intento esquivarlas moviéndome del lugar y dando vueltas pero por la premura y la velocidad me giro mal y estoy a punto de caer cuando siento que alguien me abraza para evitar el golpe. Al voltear a ver es Shaoran quien me está abrazando protectoramente, -Shaoran – Exclamo mientras los dos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, al estar en esa posición y sin saber muy bien mi mente se llena de tranquilidad y alegría hasta podría decir que estoy algo apenada pero un pensamiento fugas me recuerda que estamos en pleno combate, por lo que busco a la chica ninja la cual llego hasta su compañera y está ayudando a ponerse de pie.

- Akane, ¿Estás bien? – Dice la chica ninja con cara de preocupación hacia su compañera.

-Kanade… estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte. – responde amablemente.

Aunque lo hicieron inconscientemente las dos chicas revelaron sus nombres.

- Tal parece que tendremos que dejarlo así por este momento. – Responde Kanade mientras voltea a verme con una expresión seria.

- Al parecer los dos tenemos gente lastimada y mi prioridad es protegerla así que lo resolveremos en otro momento – Continua explicando.

Sus palabras me hacen pensar en ¿por qué dijo los dos?, Mientras volteo a ver a Shaoran para percatarme que una Shuriken le pego en la pierna dejándolo lastimado. Sorprendida intento revisar su herida momento en el cual una de las chicas utilizan un conjuro y desaparecen del lugar aprovechando que no les prestaba atención.

-Shaoran ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a Shaoran mientras veo que su cara expresa algo de dolor.

-Si… Sino fuera porque me descuide ella no hubiera saltado hasta donde se encontraba su compañera– Me responde mientras intenta disimular el dolor de la pierna.

Rápidamente reviso a detalle la herida de su pierna izquierda la cual al parecer no es muy grave aunque posiblemente se le dificulte el caminar lo cual me deja algo más tranquila ya que pensaba que la herida era más profunda. Por lo que con cuidado quito la shuriken de su pierna y envuelvo la herida con una cinta para evitar el sangrado.

Después de eso con algo de esfuerzo se levanta Shaoran e intenta caminar sin tener mucho éxito ya que inmediatamente después tropieza por el dolor al apoyar su pierna por lo que tiene que sostenerse con su espada. En ese momento me acerco a él y pongo su mano libre en mi espalda para ayudarlo a caminar. Por ese hecho el pone una cara seria ya que bien sé que el siempre ha sido tímido para estas cosas.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar caminar tu solo. Te ayudare a caminar hasta tu casa- Le explico preocupada.

-Pero… - Me responde mientras guarda su espada.

-Acaso quieres que le llame a Kero para que el sea quien te lleve a tu casa- Exclamo sabiendo que una de las cosas que más odiaría Shaoran es deberle un favor a Kero.

- No – Responde tímidamente Shaoran mientras yo sonrió –Vez entonces apóyate bien -

Mientras vamos saliendo del parque intento concentrarme completamente en las presencias alrededor ya que quiero asegurar que no haya peligro alguno. Después de verificarlo sigo caminando con Shaoran ya con más tranquilidad.

- Shaoran, puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué al final me alcanzaste en el parque? – Comento para romper el silencio mientras vamos caminando lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda.

-Después – hace una pausa – Después de que nos despedimos y entre al club, tuve un presentimiento que me decía que corrías peligro. Por lo que deje el entrenamiento y me fui corriendo para alcanzarte pero no te encontré así que tuve que buscarte con mi magia– Me explicaba Shaoran.

Mientras continuamos nuestro camino observo fijamente a Shaoran y recuerdo los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, el siempre me ayudo cuando estaba capturando las cartas y no solo eso. Siempre estuvo apoyándome desde el fondo de su corazón aunque sabía que me gustaba Yukito, el siempre era gentil conmigo y eso fue lo que poco a poco dentro de mi corazón empezó a formar el sentimiento de amor que tengo. Además contra la última carta iba a dar lo más importante para él con tal de salvarme, y aun en estos momentos me sigue dando valor y fuerza para seguir adelante. Creo que la razón por la cual puedo ser ahora la dueña de las cartas es gracias a él. Solo espero poder seguir con el siempre en el futuro.

¿Futuro? Eso fue precisamente lo que comentaron las dos chicas.

- Mi futuro – Susurro saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Shaoran a ¿que se habrán querido referir con mi futuro? –Pregunto.

-No sé, lo que si se es que son muy peligrosas y deben de tener alguna relación con el mago Clow, lo mejor será preguntarle a Kerberos– Me responde a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza.

Lentamente vamos llegando a la casa de Shaoran toco el timbre y espero un segundo. De repente se escuchan pasos y abre la puerta Wei el maestro de Shaoran.

- Joven Shaoran, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Wei con preocupación.

-Hubo un problema cuando veníamos de regreso– Sonríe Shaoran intentando ocultar su dolor.

-Ya veo – Contesta Wei dándose por vencido ya que Shaoran no le iba a explicar todo el detalle enfrente de mí.

- Señorita Sakura – Me dice Wei mientras voltea a verme con gentileza.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar del Joven Shaoran – Termina mientras tanto Shaoran deja de apoyarse en mi.

- Pero – Intento responder.

- No te preocupes ya de aquí puedo yo solo, sin embargo ¿el regreso a tu casa?- Comenta Shaoran en tono de preocupación.

- No te preocupes de todos modos dijeron que lo iban a dejar por el día de hoy- Respondo con poco animo.

Y así tomo mi camino a mi casa después de dejar a Shaoran, mientras camino por las calles voy pensando en lo que me dijo Wei. "Muchas gracias por cuidar del Joven" esa frase pasa por mi cabeza, pero yo no pude cuidarlo de hecho el fue el que me protegió me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no fuera Shaoran si fuera mi hermano u otra persona, de seguro no saldrían solo con una herida leve.

De repente llego a la puerta de mi casa al parecer camine gran parte del trayecto de forma instintiva ya que ni cuenta me había dado que ya había llegado, creo que las palabras de Wei fueron más pesadas de lo que pensaba porque me recordaron la poca fuerza que tengo para proteger a los que más quiero.

Al entrar a mi casa una sola cosa me pasa por la mente "Hablar con Kero", cuando termino de quitarme los zapatos y me dirijo a las escaleras y al empezar a subir las escaleras escucho una voz que me detiene.

-Sakura ya llegaste, ¿No vas a cenar? – Me pregunta mi hermano.

Pero por mi estado de ánimo y la preocupación un simple – No – sale de mi boca y sigo mi camino, sin siquiera ver la cara de preocupación que puso mi hermano ni notar al invitado que estaba con él.

Al llegar a mi cuarto como de costumbre Kero está concentrado en el juego nuevo que le acaba de comprar en la semana.

- Ah, ya llegaste Sakura- Saluda Kero sin ni siquiera voltearme ver.

-¡Kero!- Le hablo esperando a que me preste algo de atención.

-¡Kero!- Pasa un segundo intento mientras empiezo a desesperarme.

-¡KERO (TARA)!- Termino gritándole lo que hace que instintivamente salte.

- Que pasa Sakurarita – voltea lentamente al saber que realmente empiezo a enfadarme.

Una vez que me presta la atención le cuento de lo sucedido en mi sueño, en el parque, de los círculos de magia y del estado de Shaoran. El mientras esta flotando o volando la verdad no podría diferenciarlo con los brazos cruzados está pensando en la situación.

-Tal vez era algún antiguo enemigo del mago Clow, puede que tu sepas quienes son- Le pregunto inquietamente.

- Enemigos del Clow – Hace una pausa mientras levanta la mirada – El al ser un mago tan fuerte si tuvo enemigos aunque él no los veía así – continua hablando seriamente. – Pero no creo ya que por el tiempo que ha pasado de seguro ya no deben de estar en este mundo… Solo que los que tomaron sus legados o hayan reencarnado de ellos – Comenta consternado.

- Pero deberían de haber seguido el camino como Eriol olvidándose de su pasado – Sigue mencionado Kero mientras lo escucho con atención.

-¿Y el circulo mágico?- Le pregunto.

-Sobre eso no conozco ningún mago que no utilizar magia especial sin el. Mientras no rompas ninguna ley mágica puedes usar magia básica pero el hechizo como el que mencionas debería de ser un poder propio de el y por ende debe de aparecer un circulo mágico, a menos que…- hace una pausa

-¿A menos que?- le pregunto esperando escuchar la continuación.

- No sea humano, como Yue o yo, pero deberías de sentir esa presencia diferente a la de un ser humano y no es el caso verdad– Contesta.

- No – Le respondo mientras me pongo a pensar en esa chica.

- Aunque no ganamos nada al estar aquí pensando sobre ellos, no quedara mas remedio que esperar a ver que pasa sin embargo para haber herido al mocoso deben de tratarse de unas personas muy poderosas – Menciona Kero.

- Ya te dije que no es un mocoso- Le respondo enojada por hablar así de Shaoran.

Después de eso me pongo a pensar que realmente van a ser enemigos muy difíciles de vencer.

- Así que mientras no sepamos cual es su verdadera identidad no nos convienen pensar mucho – Responde mientras yo asiento con la cabeza varias veces, -Por lo que mejor… - Escucho intrigada mente mientras él hace una pausa, - Tráeme un Postre – Continua haciéndome enojar.

-¡Kerooooo! – Le dijo mientras cierro el puño por mi enojo. Aunque después de la plática con Kero puedo notar que estoy más tranquila a como llegue.

Justo antes de ir a darle un golpe por su comentario escucho como tocan la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto

- Yukito – Me responde

- Adelante – Y con esas palabras entra Yukito a mi cuarto.

-Yukito ¿qué pasa? – Le pregunto para saber porque la razón de que haya ido hasta mi cuarto.

- Cuando llegaste te veías muy deprimida lo que hizo que tu hermano se preocupara, pero sé que hay cosas que no puedes decirle a tu hermano – Empieza a explicar Yukito.

- ¿Hay cosas que no puedo decirle?- Le pregunto.

- Si como cosas de Shaoran y tu- Exclama con una sonrisa picara que me pone colorada.

- Por lo que aproveche y le dije que vendría yo para ver si podía ayudar, pero según lo poco que escuche creo que esta personalidad no lo puede resolver – Menciona eso con una sonrisa mientras un brillo en el hace que cambie de personalidad.

- Hola Yue – Saluda a Kero pero Yue solo le responde con un gesto que lo hace enojar.

- Buenas noches Yue – Le respondo con amabilidad.

- ¿Podrías contarme todo lo que paso desde el principio? – Comenta Yue con su clásica expresión seria.

Por lo que empiezo a contarme lo mismo que a Kero, después le pregunto lo mismo pero sus respuestas también son muy similares.

- Solo hay algo importante… Si realmente se va a volver una batalla seria entre magos entonces esta vez se volverá muy peligrosa – Comenta Yue.

- Como en Hong Kong – Pregunto

- No. Aquella vez por lo que me contaste la maga se retiro pacíficamente al saber que Clow ya no estaba pero si esta vez realmente quieren dañarte, tal vez tengas que tomar una decisión – Responde Kero.

- ¿Una decisión?- Sigo preguntando

- La de Herir gravemente al mago que te ataca. El mago Clow siempre tuvo demasiado poder por lo que lograba desaminar a cualquier oponente pero aun así muchas veces se planteo la misma pregunta, "¿Si llegara un enemigo tan fuerte que mi vida estuviera en juego, que haría?" – Comenta Yue.

Después de escuchar la frase de Yue me puse a pensar en eso, si ellas realmente me pusieran en una posición así que tendría que hacer. Ese tipo de pensamiento me cofunde, aunque simplemente lo puedo decir, No me atrevería a herir gravemente a alguien.

- Bueno, no te preocupes Sakura mientras no sea cuestión de vida o muerte no creo que tengamos que pensar en eso – Contesta Kero al verme desanimada por el tema mientras me da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

- Por ahora lo que haremos será que te acompañe a la escuela por si se presenta algún problema – Dice Kero mientras ve la consola de juegos que no podrá utilizar con un poco de tristeza.

- Yue podrías cuidar de mi hermano.- Le pregunto angustiada porque mi hermano ya no tiene magia y no sé si podría defenderse.

- No te preocupes, te prometí a ti que siempre lo cuidaría a costa de mi vida – Responde cariñosamente Yue.

Después de la plática y aun con muchas dudas decidimos juntos esperar un poco más de tiempo para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, por lo que bajo a cenar con mi hermano y mi papa para no preocuparlos. Después en mi cuarto antes de dormir con la luz apagada contemplo la luna.

Mientras me pregunto si esto se tornara más peligroso tendría la fuerza para ser capaz de proteger a todos, mientras volteo a ver las cartas.

Después de un rato de observar la luna me decidí a dormir sin darme cuenta que mi destino se estaba tornando cada vez más oscuro así como tampoco me daba cuenta que mis enemigos ya estaban planeando que hacer.

* * *

_En una habitación un figura parada frente a una gran ventana donde se visualiza la torre de Tokio, esta platicando con dos chicas._

_- Así que fueron a verla – Responde la figura enfrente de la ventana_

_- Lo siento mucho por no haber esperado su orden pero ella es muy peligrosa – Responde una de las chicas_

_- Sin embargo por ese movimiento ellos se dieron cuenta. Responde la figura enfrente de la ventana_

_- Lo siento mucho - Responde una de las chicas bajando la cabeza_

_- No importa ya, lo más importante es saber cómo vamos actuar ahora – Responde la figura enfrente de la ventana_

_- Muy pronto "él" va a venir y debemos de estar preparados– Termina_

_- Si – Contestan las dos chicas _

* * *

Nota del Escritor:

Hola a todos, primero un agradecimiento a los que dejaron sus comentarios.

Así mismo una disculpa por la tardanza, aunque nosotros pensamos en ir poniendo los capítulos entre una semana a 2 semanas, para darle mas calidad, especialmente después de ver como salió el primero ¬¬ con algunas faltas de ortografía y frases que no se entendían bien esperemos ir solucionando eso.

Esperemos que siga siendo de su agrado y cada vez se vayan enganchando a la historia.

Esta vez tuvimos un rato de pelea en el tercero veremos cada vez mas de los enemigos y los sentimientos de la gente que rodea a Sakura.

Saoyonara.


	3. Capitulo 3 Del amor al odio

**Capitulo 3. Del amor al odio solo hace falta un conjuro.**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?, todo es negro y no puedo ver donde estoy, ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad?

Pasa un momento cuanto todo empieza aclararse. Estoy en un jardín muy grande, enfrente de mí a lo lejos hay un árbol y al observarlo con más cuidado puedo ver a una niña de pelo negro sentada debajo del árbol cubriéndose la cara. Me da curiosidad la niña y empiezo a caminar hacia ella y al empezar a acércame escucho que está llorando y sus manos no es que estuvieran tapándose la cara sino que están frotándose los ojos, de repente y sin darme cuenta pasa otra niña con pelo blanco a mi lado y llega con la niña que esta llorando.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué tienes?– Le pregunta la niña que acaba de pasar.

- Mi maestra Shigure, me regaño mucho cuando practicamos hoy. – Contesta sollozando la chica debajo del árbol.

- Si tan solo pudiera hacer magia como tú, dime ¿Por qué no tengo magia?, ¿Por qué soy la única aquí que no tiene? – continua hablando la niña mientras se sigue frotando los ojos por las lagrimas.

-No lo sé pero no llores– Contesta la niña intentando animar a la chica que está llorando al mismo tiempo que intenta contener con todas sus fuerzas su propio llanto.

- Porque, si tu lloras… Yo también – continúa al no poder contener las lágrimas y empieza a llorar junto a ella.

Esa escena me llena de melancolía he intento acércame para consolarlas pero…

-No te preocupes- escucho una voz que me detiene sin embargo no distingo de donde proviene dicha voz.

- Ellas dos nacieron una para la otra y veras que pronto se volverán fuertes- Continua la voz.

- Sakura – Escucho otra voz a los lejos

- Sakura – Esa voz se hace más intensa.

-Sakura – Se escucha mientras abro los ojos para ver a Kero llamándome.

-Sakura, levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela –Es la voz de Kero que me está levantando, el esta flotando cerca de mí, por lo que me incorporo de mi cama.

- ¿Un sueño? – Me cuestiono, mientras me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme.

Una vez que estoy lista para la escuela agarro las cartas y me preparo para salir.

-Kero, la mochila está un poco apretada, ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?- le pregunto a mi buen amigo.

- Si, no podría dejar que le pasara nada a Sakura, además hace ya algo de tiempo que no salgo de la casa- Me responde alegre y la verdad es cierto, tiene algo de tiempo que no salimos juntos a algún lado.

Bajo la escaleras y entro al comedor donde ya se puede oler el rico desayuno de mi padre.

-Buenos días papa, Buenos días Mama – Saludos con entusiasmo y volteo a la mesa para ver a mi hermano tomando café. – Buenos días Hermano – Termino mis saludos mientras espero a ver que broma va hacerme.

-Mmm al parecer el monstro ya está de buen humor a diferencia de ayer – Responde mi hermano con su peculiar tono de voz, pero sé que solo está buscando pelea por lo que intento contener mi respuesta simplemente cierro el puño del coraje por debajo de la mesa para que mi hermano no vea mi expresión.

-Me alegro- surra mi hermano mientras lo veo su expresión cambia a una leve sonrisa, eso me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupa mi hermano por lo que al llenarme de alegria lo veo fijamente y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa? –responde algo apenado mientras voltea a otro lado.

- Nada heeermanoo- Le respondo con alegría.

- (Urusai) No molestes – Termina su frase mientras ambos empezamos a comer.

Acabado el almuerzo, tomo un pan dulce que me preparo mi papa y me dirijo a la escuela.

Mientras voy caminando paso el pan dulce a mi mochila para que Kero pueda almorzar también.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela veo a Tomoyo que me está esperando.

-Buenos días Sakura - Saluda con alegría Tomoyo

-Buenos días Tomoyo – Respondo de igual forma

- ¿Te levantaste temprano para hacer el almuerzo? – Me pregunta haciéndome recordar de la idea que tenía ayer a la hora de la comida.

- Ah!, se me olvido por completo el almuerzo– Respondo sorprendida y posiblemente algo fuerte ya que al parecer Kero se sorprendió de mi respuesta pues hizo que la mochila se moviera de repente.

-(ara) parece que tenemos un invitado – Señala Tomoyo, ya que se percato de que Kero estaba en mi mochila.

-(eto) Este… - Intento explicar cuando escucho una voz.

-Sakura Buenos días, buenos días Tomoyo- Es Shaoran que viene caminando lentamente e intentando disimular su herida en la pierna.

-Buenos días Shaoran – Le saludo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Tomoyo que tienen una cara pensativa mientras ve caminar a Shaoran y también mi mochila, de repente y si mas hace un gesto como si una idea se hubiera formado en su mente y después de eso voltea a verme como si esperara alguna explicación, suspiro ya que la verdad es que Tomoyo siempre es muy perspicaz para estas cosas.

-Tomoyo ah decir verdad – me preparo explicarle lo que paso ayer sin embargo cuando lo voy a hacer la imagen de Yue explicándome que esta batalla podría sería muy peligrosa cruza por mi mente.

- sería mejor que entráramos porque podemos llegar tarde – Termino malamente mi frase pero en mi mente solo pasa que no puedo involucrar a mi mejor amiga en esto si ella pudiera correr algun peligro.

-¿Verdad Shaoran?- le pregunto a Shaoran para buscar apoyo en el tema.

- Si, tienes razón – Me contesta mientras empezamos a caminar

Al entrar a la escuela y después de cambiarnos los zapatos aprovecho y me acerco a Shaoran para preguntarle si se siente mejor, el me comenta que el dolor ya se fue aunque siente todavía molestia en la pierna por lo que irá al doctor saliendo de la escuela y intercambiando sonrisas nos despedimos, al voltear veo que Tomoyo se ha adelantado por lo que voy detrás de ella a alcanzarla.

- perdón – le digo a Tomoyo pero no hay una respuesta de su parte, simplemente esta cayada.

Mientras seguimos caminando hacia el salón puedo sentir un silencio incomodo con nosotras dos -tal vez deba de decirle lo que paso- cruza mi mente pero no estoy segura.

Y de repente ella se para y voltea a verme.

-Sakura… ¿Lin esta lastimado verdad? Y ¿Kero viene contigo por una razón no?, ¿Qué paso ayer? – Pregunta intrigada Tomoyo

-Nada, Tal vez Shaoran se lastimo en el Karate y vez Kero ha estado mucho tiempo en la casa ya necesitaba salir por eso lo traje a la escuela – Empiezo a explicar aunque creo que no soy muy buena intentando engañar a nadie y mucho menos si es Tomoyo.

-Si algo pasa- hace una pausa Tomoyo mientras baja la mirada -Sakura por favor me gustaría que me lo contaras para ver si te puedo ayudar, porque tú sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y eres muy importante para mí – me termina diciendo mientras toma mis manos gentilmente y levanta la mirada para verme a los ojos.

-Gracias Tomoyo – Es la única forma que se me ocurre para terminar la frase mientras empezamos de nuevo a caminar, aunque estoy algo indecisa de mi decisión tal vez hubiera sido mejor planteármelo dos veces y así posiblemente hubiéramos evitado el sufrimiento que le esperaba a Tomoyo…

A la hora de la comida buscamos a Shaoran y nos pusimos a comer todos juntos incluido Kero que platicaba sobre los juegos que había jugado mientras se peleaba por cualquier tema con Shaoran. Tomoyo y yo simplemente nos reíamos de la situación y así terminamos nuestra comida.

Después de eso me dirigí a continuar mis clases y al final del día recordé que tenía que entregarle un libro Hikaru, por lo que le comente a Tomoyo y Shaoran que me esperaran en la entrada ya que no tardaría en entregar el libro.

-Aiko ¿has visto a Hikaru por aquí?- le pregunte a una compañera del atletismo que estaba en la misma clase que Hikaru mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- Si me comento que iba a estar la azotea - Me respondió, por lo que fui para allá.

Al llegar allí y abrir la puerta pude observar a Hikaru que estaba agarrando la maya metálica que evita que puedas acercarte a la orilla y justo cuando iba a hablarle me detuve al observar que su expresión era triste y melancólica así como tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte como si no hubiera nada a su alrededor mientras sostenía una carta con su mano izquierda como si la fuera a dejar caer. Realmente estaba triste por algo.

De hecho estaba empezando a dudar si debía de acercarme a ella en ese estado, posiblemente esa carta decía algo malo o tal vez era una carta de amor que le escribió a un chico pero este no la acepto, no sabía bien si era momento para hablar con ella o simplemente dejarla un rato sola, sin embargo pese a eso me empecé a acercarme ya que no sabia que había pasado.

– Así que viene – escuche un susurro por parte de ella el cual me hizo saltar pensando que me decía a mí.

- ¿Hikaru? – fue lo único que pude contestar lo que hizo que ella volteara a donde estaba.

- Sakura –me respondió sin muchas ganas.

- ¿paso algo Hikaru?- pregunte tranquilamente.

- No… Nada – Respondió mientras hacia una pausa y volteaba a ver la carta que tenía en su mano, creo que esto último lo hizo sin darse cuenta.

-Solamente quería venir aquí a sentir el aire y a mirar el ocaso- Respondía sin mucho ánimo.

- Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se siente un pájaro encerrado en una jaula? – Continuaba y esa pregunta que hizo realmente me extraño, aunque las veces que platique con Hikaru habían sido del club, nunca pensé que Hikaru fuera así de filosófica.

- Yo creo que debe desear ser libre, pero no sabe cómo serlo - Respondí a su pregunta con lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Puede ser- esa fue su única respuesta y no continuo mas con el tema.

Posterior a eso y sin entender bien cuál era el propósito de la plática simplemente la vi a los ojos y le di el libro que venía a entregarle después de eso me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Creo que por el momento ella quería estar sola o al menos eso entendí.

- Sin embargo…- Me detuve y le dije.

- Estoy segura que si ese pájaro desea con muchas ganas ser libre, lo va a ser, porque al final si lo deseamos con muchas ganas podremos conseguir nuestros sueños- Termine sonriendo a Hikaru mientras iba saliendo del techo.

Después de eso me encontré con Tomoyo en la entrada la cual me regreso una sonrisa sin embargo yo pensaba que era lo que hizo decir Hikaru sin entender que había pasado o el significado de esa carta, posteriormente llego Shaoran, le agarre la mano y salimos del instituto los tres.

- Necesito comprar unas cosas en la zona comercial, ¿Me acompañan?- Preguntaba Tomoyo mientras íbamos en el cruce de la avenida principal de Tomoeda.

- Yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer – Contestaba Shaoran refiriéndose a lo que me había comentado en la mañana del doctor.

- Pero yo si voy ya que hoy me toca a mí la cena y tengo que comprar las cosas para prepararlas- comente y después de despedirme de Shaoran emprendimos el camino.

Mientras caminábamos iba platicando alegremente con Tomoyo, ella me comentaba sobre la nueva película que estaba haciendo y de cómo se divertía con Chiharu.

-Yo también podría salir en la película - Contestaba Kero mientras su cabeza salía desde la mochila.

- Es una excelente idea - Comentaba Tomoyo, mientras yo reía nerviosamente porque sabía que cuando ellos dos se juntaban para hacer algo siempre era enserio.

- Ah!, Kero se me ocurrió una idea, porque no te colocas aquí - Le decía mientras lo sacaba de la mochila y lo colocaba en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Si no te mueves mucho la gente pensara que eres un peluche- Termine de comentar ya que veía que el pobre Kero la estaba pasando medio mal metido en la mochila.

Seguimos platicando animadamente mientras yo escucha las constantes peticiones de Tomoyo para que fuera la actriz de la película.

- Solo piénsalo, tengo a Sakura capturando cada carta Clow. - Me iba comentando cuando vamos llegando al distrito comercial.

- Además tengo a Sakura en su primera cita – seguía comentando animadamente Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo! - Le dije apenada, mientras íbamos entrando distrito comercial.

- Ah, necesito ver si ya llegaron los nuevos modelos de las cámaras de video –decía emocionada Tomoyo mientras con el dedo de la mano izquierda señalaba una tienda cerca.

- Ok, si quieres ve a verlo en lo que yo voy a comprar el pescado para la cena– Le comente y acto seguido ella fue a la tienda de electrónica.

Así que solamente entre con Kero al local de comida y empecé a buscar lo que prepararía que tipo de pescado prepararía.

De repente vi un buen pescado que sería bueno para la sopa de Miso y justo cuando iba agarrarlo sentí una presencia magia, lo que hizo que me detuviera y volteara por atrás de mi hombro izquierdo.

- Kero lo sentiste – Susurre a mi compañero que fingía ser un muñeco de peluche.

- Si – Confirmaba con voz muy bajita para que nadie sospechara de él.

No había duda, un mago estaba cerca y había realizado un hechizo por eso su presencia se dejo sentir tan claramente.

Voltee a la tienda donde estaba Tomoyo y vi que seguía preguntando y revisando unas cosas, así que aproveche y empecé a correr por el pasillo del Distrito buscando la presencia.

Iba corriendo guiada por mi instinto por la avenida principal hasta que de repente al dar vuelta a la derecha llegue a un cuadrado de locales que tenía 4 pasillos uno de ellos por donde había entrado y otros 3 que se colaban en forma de cruz. Empecé a revisar el lugar pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no había gente. Siendo el distrito comercial siempre está lleno de gente y además todo el camino que corrí había personas a mi alrededor comprando excepto en este lugar lo cual indicaba que era peligroso, lo primero que hice fue voltear a ver por donde venia para ver como se veía y me sorprendió que podía ver al gente pasando en la calle como si la zona donde yo me encontraba no existiera. Era tan extraño que termine por liberar mi bastón mágico para evitar ser atacada desprevenida.

Ya con el bastón liberado tuve un poco mas de confianza y seguí buscando la presencia, cuidando que no fuera a tener ningún ataque sorpresa, en uno de los pasillos podía sentir que la presencia se hacía más fuerte, por lo que decidí continuar por ese pasillo, sin embargo esta vez lo hacía más lentamente y con más precaución.

Al salir del pasillo, note con sorpresa que estaba otra vez en el mismo cuadrado de locales que hace rato, al voltear por donde llegue veía de la misma que pasaba la gente por la avenida del distrito, era como si me hubiera tele transportado a inicio de nuevo, volvió a hacer la misma operación pero ahora por otro pasillo y se dio el mismo resultado, otra vez estaba donde había empezado.

- Kero, ¿qué tipo de magia es esta? – Le preguntaba aunque me podía dar una idea por la forma en cómo yo usaba la carta del Laberinto.

-Mmm, al parecer es una magia especial para alejar a la gente- Respondía Kero seriamente

-¿Por eso no entran a este lugar?- Le pregunte intrigada.

- Si al parecer las personas que no tienen poderes mágicos, ni siquiera pueden ver este lugar, para ellos el pasillo por donde entramos no es más que una pared. Pero – Hizo una pausa.

- Nosotros que tenemos magia si podemos verlo y poder entrar a esta zona pero la magia es tan fuerte que no nos deja avanzar más adelante – Contesto seriamente.

- ¿Si uso el salto o el vuelo? – Le proponía a Kero.

- No creo que funcione, es mas es posible que por el hechizo que está aquí, aparezcas en la avenida principal, al intentar volar o saltar los locales. – Contesto desanimándome a usar la magia.

- Entonces que podemos hacer – Preguntaba esperando que Kero tuviera alguna idea.

- Bueno por el momento no podemos hacer nada, tal vez regresar será la mejor opción, al final el mago solo puso una barrera para evitar que la gente entre pero debe de tramarse algo – Concluyo Kero, después de pensar lo que digo un momento, descubrí que tenía razón, si la gente sin poderes mágicos no podía entrar no había problema por ahora.

Después de salir de ese lugar, fuimos de regreso a buscar a Tomoyo que al parecer seguía viendo algo de las cámaras, por lo que compramos las cosas de la cena y la alcanzamos.

Al terminar de comprar nuestras cosas salimos del distrito comercial y regrese a hacer la cena. Y cuando llego mi hermano y mi papa cenamos juntos, posteriormente a eso y después de un buen baño, me senté a observar como la noche anterior la luna. – Fuera del incidente en el distrito comercial no había pasado nada grave, pero ¿Cuándo esas dos chicas pasaran de nuevo al ataque? – Me preguntaba mientras observaba la luna.

Al día siguiente, seguí con mi rutina diaria otra vez Kero me acompaño a la escuela y me encontré con Tomoyo y Shaoran. Siguieron mis clases con normalidad hasta la hora del Club de Atletismo.

Allí estaba entrenando junto a Hikaru, mientras la veía calentar con las demás chicas no podía quitarme de la mente lo que había pasado el día de ayer donde al parecer no estaba en el mejor de sus días.

- Sakura me ayudas a medir los tiempos – me pregunto la administradora.

Con la cabeza respondí y fue directo a checar cada tiempo. Mientras iban pasando las corredoras veía los tiempos y realmente no eran muy prometedores, muy pocos superaban los 14 segundos por lo que podíamos decir que para nuestro club nuestra esperanza era siempre Hikaru y hablando de ella era su turno, por lo que le preste mucha atención para medir el tiempo.

Hikaru se ponía en pose y estaba concentrada mientras iba a escuchar el silbato que daría el inicio de la carrera y yo tenía justo el dedo en el cronometro, cuando de repente se escucho el silbato y salió corriendo Hikaru a toda velocidad mientras yo activaba el cronometro. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la velocidad que tenia Hikaru estaba segura que iba a superar los 13 segundos pero.

Justo a la mitad del camino de la carrera, una sensación paralizo todo mi cuerpo de tal forma que hasta se me cayó el cronometro y hasta después de un segundo pude reaccionar y voltear a ver a mi espalda. No podía creerlo, sin duda estaba sintiendo una presencia mágica diferente a la de ayer, pero lo que me tenia mas incrédula era el hecho de que la presencia era tan fuerte que aunque sabía que estaba muy lejos aun así podía sentirla además de que esa presencia me llenaba de miedo.

- ¡Hikaru!- Fue un grito de una compañera que me hizo reaccionar y voltear a ver a Hikaru, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Mientras iba la administradora corriendo hacia ella para ver que había pasado.

Al parecer estaba desmayada por lo que la llevamos a la enfermería y después de una buena revisión de la doctora, nos indico que debió de haber sido un desmayo por cansancio o tal vez anemia por lo que sería bueno dejarla descansar el resto de la tarde, pero que sería bueno que alguien se quedara con ella a lo que yo me ofrecí.

Mientras contemplaba dormida a mi compañera, pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza, el porqué la presencia magia se hizo notar tanto y el porqué Hikaru de repente se desmayo.

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que pude ver como Hikaru despertaba y me veía.

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? – me preguntaba desorientada y sin recordar nada.

- Te desmayaste mientras corrías, tienes suerte que solo te llevaste algunos raspones– Le comentaba con una leve sonrisa, para intentar animarla.

- ¿Me desmaye? – Seguía algo confundida Hikaru.

- Si, dicen que por cansancio o alguna anemia. Hikaru … - hice una pausa mientras la veía a los ojos

- si tienes algún problema que quieras platicar conmigo estoy aquí para escucharte- Comentaba intentando dar todo mi apoyo a mi amiga.

- No te preocupes debe de ser porque ayer no dormí bien por estar viendo un programa hasta muy tarde – Sonreía Hikaru.

- Hikaru, no debes de hacer eso – Le decía mientras sonreía aunque con algo de tristeza puesto que sabía claramente que estaba mintiendo.

Posteriormente al salir de la enfermería fui a buscar mis cosas en la pista de carrera y allí encontré a Shaoran que estaba con Kero.

- Shaoran, Kero ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaba ya que tenían la cara muy seria.

- Mientras estabas en la enfermería fuimos a buscar la presencia Mágica. Pero después de unos momentos se oculto y no dejo rastro alguno que pudiéramos seguir - Respondía Kero

- Pero ¿Por qué apareció de repente, solo para volverse a ocultar? – Les preguntaba.

- Tal vez una advertencia o un reto para alguien – Comentaba Shaoran

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más confuso. Diario aparecían mas enigmas y nosotros teníamos muy poca información me ponía a pensar.

- Kerberos me decía de un lugar protegido por magia en el distrito comercial – Preguntaba Shaoran

- Si – decía mientras pasaba por mi mente la dirección donde parecía venir la presencia era la misma dirección que el distrito comercial. – Puede ser allí donde estábamos – concluí.

- Vayamos en la noche a buscar ese lugar – Proponía Shaoran mientras Kero y yo lo apoyamos.

Y así salimos de la escuela y en la noche nos encontramos en la entrada del distrito. Y empezamos a buscar el sitio donde había estado el día anterior junto con Kero, pero no logramos tener mucho éxito. Al parecer la vez pasada fue fácil encontrar el sitio por la presencia del mago, pero ahora no se podía sentir ni siquiera la magia del conjuro.

Después de buscarlo por alrededor de una hora, Shaoran y Kero decidieron que sería mejor regresar otro día y mientras observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas y parecía un razonamiento bastante lógico por lo que yo les seguí.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Mientras estaba cambiando el profesor de la clase empecé a escuchar los rumores de las otras chicas.

- ¿Te enteraste?, que Megumi corto con su novio ayer. –Comentaba una chica.

- Enserio, no me lo creo, que no habían dicho que se querían casar terminando la escuela – Reia la otra chica.

-Qué extraño, Yo escuche que también Hitomi termino con su novio igual ayer – Comentaba una tercera chica.

Aunque al inicio solo estaba medio oyendo la conversación porque no tenía nada que hacer, poco a poco me empezó a llamar la atención la conversación.

- ¿Hitomi termino con su novio? – Preguntaba intrigada una tercera.

- Si, dicen que después de haber ido al Distrito Comercial, Hitomi se enojo mucho con el – Comentaba otra chica, sin embargo aquí es donde realmente me llamaba un poco la atención, por el lugar donde habían ido. Desde hace mucho tiempo he entendido que no hay casualidades en este mundo, por lo que debo de concentrarme muy bien en lo que me rodea.

De hecho quería enterarme más de asunto por lo que iba a preguntarles a las chicas cuando entraron al salón Chiharu y Yamazaki. Al parecer Chiharu llevaba mucha prisa por que avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia su lugar mientras Yamazaki solamente la seguía.

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS MAS, HEMOS TERMINADO- Gritaba de repente Chiharu cuando Yamazaki la había alcanzada.

- Pero al menos por favor dime ¿qué paso?, ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto? – intentaba obtener alguna respuesta Yamazaki de Chiharu, pero ella solo le daba la espalda y después de varios intentos se dio por vencido Yamazaki y salió del salón.

Esto si era extraño por lo que me pare y me dirigía a Chiharu para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero el profesor de la clase llego y tuve que regresar a mi lugar. Mientras me sentaba me comentaba Tomoyo que era extraño que Chiharu se portara así con Yamazaki especialmente si habían estado de novios tanto tiempo.

-Porque no le preguntamos a la hora de la comida– Le dije a Tomoyo a lo que ella me contesto con un si mientras sonreía.

Y como habíamos quedado al terminar la clase y llegar la hora de la comida nos dirigimos las dos con Chiharu para empezar nuestras preguntas.

- Chiharu, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso con Yamazaki? – Pregunta Tomoyo con tranquilidad para darle confianza a nuestra amiga.

-Pues simplemente ya no somos novios, corte con el ayer – Respondió rápidamente Chiharu.

- ¿Acaso se pelearon, te hizo algo?- Preguntaba intentando descubrir el porqué.

- No es nada de eso, pero – hacia una pausa Chiharu mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza como si le empezara a dar un dolor.

- Solo que cada que lo veo o pienso en él , no sé porque me enojo y cuando platica conmigo me saca de mis casillas, siento como si cada broma que hace fuera para hacerme sentir mal. No lo sé… - Hizo otra pausa.

- Pero antes de darme cuenta ya le estaba diciendo que quería que dejáramos de ser novios – Terminaba diciendo Chiharu.

Por un momento Tomoyo y yo nos vimos a los ojos, pero realmente no sabíamos que decir.

- Y todavía que le invite a comer por en la fuente de agua que está en el Distrito Comercial – decía Chiharu, mientras me daba un escalofrió, otra vez el Distrito Comercial.

Después de aconsejar a nuestra amiga que lo pensara bien, fuimos a buscar a Shaoran que ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo y nos sentamos junto a él, mientras comíamos le contamos lo que estaba pasando con las parejas, al ver la expresión que hizo Shaoran me dio la impresión que el también entendía que había un problema en el distrito y teníamos que ir como la vez pasada, así que sin decirnos nada entendiendo nuestros pensamientos.

Ya después de la salida simplemente decidimos el horario y lugar donde nos veríamos.

Ya en la noche nos volvimos a encontrar en la entrada del distrito comercial, Shaoran, Kero y Yo. Shaoran estaba listo con su traje de batalla y yo tenía mi báculo liberado.

-Shaoran ¿Qué opinas? – Le preguntaba

- Si al parecer hay algo aquí que está haciendo que las parejas estén dejándose. Le pregunte a Hitomi donde fue la primera vez que se sintió así con su novio y me comento que fue cuando estaban pasando cerca de la fuente de agua – Me explicaba

-La fuente de Agua – Pensaba.

- Shaoran, de hecho Chiharu me comento también la fuente de agua – Respondía.

-Sera el inicio de nuestra búsqueda – comentaba Shaoran.

Por lo que nos empezamos a mover para buscar la fuente de agua, de hecho mientras la buscamos recordaba que ahí fue donde había convertido a la carta "Grande" en carta Clow. Nos costó un poco llegar pero por fin llegamos.

- Puedo sentir una presencia mágica muy débil, pero al final se siente – comentaba Kero mientras yo intentaba buscarla. Cuando de repente la sentí, realmente era una presencia muy débil, que posiblemente si no hubiera pasado por aquí nunca la hubiera sentido.

Mientras empezamos a buscar el punto donde se encontraba la magia de repente note una pequeña luz en la fuente, me preguntaba si era el resplandor de la luna, por lo que me acerque para verlo más de cerca, pero a una corta distancia se podía distinguir completamente, era una mujer muy chica como si de una hada se tratara.

De repente la luz creció y me cegó por un momento. Empece a sentir que la cabeza me daba vueltas y después de un segundo se quito esa sensación pero al voltear a ver a Shaoran que por su parte también estaba buscando, un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio por lo que tuve que sostenerme de la fuente.

-Sakura – Decía Shaoran que venía hacia mí, y al verlo comprendí lo que había querido decir Chiharu, realmente me estaba enojando sin razón aparente.

- No te acerques – Le grite antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que pasa, al oír esto Shaoran se detuvo en seco. Me agarraba la cabeza con las manos e intentaba darme razón de lo que sucedía. Pero no podía comprenderlo.

Mientras Shaoran estaba detenido lo volvía a ver pero cada vez me enojaba mas, era seguro estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo que había afectado a las demás chicas.

Entonces recordé el hada y empecé a buscarla. Mientras volteaba a todos lados buscándolo escuche una risa.

- JAJAJAJA, Y pensar que caíste en ese conjuro JAJAJA – Era Akane que estaba en la parte alta de un local que estaba enfrente de la fuente.

-Realmente es algo que no era de esperarse de la Sucesora del CLOW – Diciendo esta última frase en un tono muy sarcástico.

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? – Le pregunte.

Al inicio como que intentaba decir algo pero se detuvo.

- No tengo ninguna obligación de decírtelo - Comento mientras a su vez se formaban lanzas de hielo a su espalda.

Se preparaba atacar.

Mientras veía venir las lanzas active la carta de vuelo y me quite del lugar para prepara mi ataque, pero mi sorpresa fue ver la lanzas se giraban en dirección a donde me encontraba por lo que tuve que esquivarlas una vez más, pero otra vez se volvían a girar para atacar, cuando venia la tercer vez, una columna de fuego apareció entre mi y las lanzas la cual al ver de dónde provenía vi que era generada por Kero, que se había transformado en su verdadera forma.

-¿Es ella la maga con la que te enfrentaste aquella noche? - Me preguntaba Kero cuando se ponía a mi lado.

- Si, hay que tener cuidado – Le respondía y volteaba de nuevo a verla

Al ver de nuevo a Akane, pude observar como Shaoran saltaba hacia ella con la espada activada listo para atacarla a corta distancia.

Un sonido de dos metales chocando y ellos dos de frente a frente, mientras que Akane conservaba en el rosto una sonrisa, en el rostro de Shaoran había desconcierto. Al fijarme bien en los dos, Akane había detenido el ataque de la espada de Shaoran con el brazo, al parecer la armadura de Akane estaba diseñada con el propósito de ser un escudo para los ataque a corta distancia.

- Sorpréndete, que hayas podido hacer ataque de esa forma – Veía Akane a Shaoran.

- Pero descuidaste la armadura, ¿Acaso pensabas que la usaba de adorno? - reía.

-es una lástima, tal vez podrías ser buen contrincante de Kanade pero– terminaba de decir mientras Shaoran era empujado por una rafa de viento que lo terminaba por estrellar a una pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Y al parecer la misma rafa de aire que había empujado estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Akane como si la estuviera protegiendo, mientras ella levantaba las manos y volvía a conjurar y unas pequeñas alas aparecían a su espalda.

-Realmente el gatito va ser un problema – Comentaba mientras no dejaba de quitarnos la vista de encima.

- Kero si atacamos juntos – Le susurraba, y sin decir más veía que Kero se preparaba para lanzar un ataque de fuego.

Cuando el lanzo su ataque de fuego, yo lance de igual forma mí ataque de fuego, pero Akane de la misma forma conjuro un ataque de agua que choco con el de nosotros, al parecer el de nosotros era más fuerte ya que estaba ganando terreno, pero de repente una columna de un viento congelado apareció a lado del ataque de agua terminando por destruir nuestro hechizo.

- Jajaja, no creas que me vas a poder volver a agarrar desprevenida atacando con dos elementos a la vez- Sonrió.

Después de eso lanzo un ataque de aire hacia Kero y a mí el cual nos separándonos unos metros uno del otro, voltee a ver a Kero para ver que estuviera bien y acto después baje de nuevo la mirada hacia donde estaba Akane, pero para mi sorpresa ella ya no estaba allí. No me dio ni un segundo para preguntarme donde estaba cuando vi una corriente de agua que bajaba desde el cielo e impactaba a Kero envolviéndolo en una burbuja que baja hasta el suelo. Al parecer el ataque de viento solo fue para separarnos y que no pudiéramos ver el siguiente ataque, gire hacia arriba para buscarla pero no al encontraba.

- Atrás de ti – Escuche un grito, con el cual voltee hacia mi espalda y vi a Akane que esta conjurando un ataque de fuego que iba dirigido directo hacia mí, pero me dio tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo mientras aterrizaba cerca de Kero, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Al llegar al suelo, buscaba a Shaoran para ver si él había sido el que me había gritado anteriormente pero no podía encontrarlo.

- Al parecer está bajo la influencia de un hechizo que confunde tus sentimientos, por eso no puedes ni ubicar las presencias magias- escuchaba.

Al voltear a la dirección donde se escuchaba la voz, por fin lo vi, escondido entre la sombra que se reflejaba salía un sujeto más o menos de la misma edad que mi hermano, aunque podía notar perfectamente por los rasgos de su cara que no era Japonés sino extranjero es mas hasta podría decir que se parecía un poco a Eriol, sin embargo por su vestimenta se notaba que era un mago de occidente, ya que usaba una capa muy similar a la de Eriol solo que esta era de un color completamente Negro y el símbolo de ella nunca lo había visto. Al voltear a ver a Akane, note que ella nada mas estaba viendo a este mago que había aparecido, pero en su rostro solo se reflejaba odio y rencor.

-Mientras este bajo la influencia de ese hechizo, no podrás pelear bien, ya que tus emociones están confundidas y eso afecta también a las cartas. – Me comentaba el mago.

- No debes de pelear contra ella, primero tienes que romper el hechizo – Concluida seriamente.

-¡ALEX!- Gritaba Akane enojada al parecer refiriéndose a la persona que estaba platicando conmigo.

- Debes de buscar el punto donde haya más magia y allí encontraras la fuente de poder del hada, tal vez tu báculo pueda ayudarte– Me susurraba mientras volteaba a ver a Akane.

Mientras el sujeto que está conmigo y Akane intercambian palabras, mire mi bastón fijamente, y empecé a desear ese conjuro que me ayudara a rastrear como la magia de Shaoran, de repente empecé a sentir dentro de mí que algo se aclaraba, era como la primera vez que cambie el bastón o la cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, un conjuro se estaba formando en mi mente y de repente avente el bastón al aire y empecé a conjurar –Llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella ayúdame con tu poder para ver dónde se esconde mi enemigo, te lo ordena Sakura la persona con quien hiciste el pacto – Al tiempo que sostenía mi bastón que iba cayendo. En ese momento se activo mi magia y dos círculos mágicos aparecían enfrente de mí y empezaban a buscar en la zona y de repente uno se paro en la parte más alta de la fuente y el otro dentro del agua de la fuente, En uno de ellos podía ver al hada que había lanzado el hechizo y en el otro circulo podía ver un papel con un círculo mágico dibujado.

- De nada sirve atacar al Hada, lo importante es destruir su fuente de poder que es el papel – Comentaba Alex.

-Como si te fuera a dejar destruir el punto – Gritaba Akane que iba volando hacia a mi, pero de repente salió Shaoran para enfrentarse a ella.

Y en un lapso no mayor a un par de segundo se cruzó Akane y Shaoran, solo que esta vez Shaoran fue más rápido y lanzo el ataque del trueno sobre Akane la cual salió disparada hacia uno de los locales.

- Ahora Sakura – Gritaba Shaoran lo cual me molestaba bastante.

- ¡LO SE! – Le respondía enojada mientras convertía mi bastón en espada y cortaba la zona donde estaba el papel de la fuente.

Después de es el hada empezaba a desaparecer y sentía como mi mente se sentía más fresca y pensaba ya con más claridad, hasta voltee discretamente a ver a Shaoran y con alivio comprobé que ya no sentía ese enojo irracional que sentía momentos antes.

- Creo que subestime un poco al chico – comentaba Akane mientras sonreía ligeramente, se podía ver como su armadura aun tenia destellos de electricidad por el ataque de Shaoran.

- Así que lo destruiste – continuaba diciendo mientras me veía a mí.

- El destino es inevitable y ni siquiera él podrá cambiarlo, ¿podrías decirle eso por mí? – le comentaba Alex a Akane, lo cual hizo que ella se enojara.

- Creo que por esta noche lo dejare – terminaba mientras conjuraba una magia que la hacía desaparecer.

Después de que se iba Akane la situación era más tranquila, por lo que me acerque a Kero para ver si estaba herido y al revisar que no era el caso, le llame varias veces para despertarlo y poco a poco empezó a despertar.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba Shaoran al mago que estaba con nosotros.

-Un amigo - contesto Alex.

- Pero deben de estar cansado y es ya es algo tarde, así que dejaremos la explicaciones para otro momento – terminaba mientras se daba la media vuelta y empezaba a salir del lugar, mientras levantaba la mano en forma de despedida.

Después de que se fuera Shaoran voltea lentamente hacia a mí y me pregunta –Sakura, ya estás bien, ya no estás enojada - con nerviosismo.

- No lo sé- Respondí haciéndome la interesada lo cual hizo que Shaoran baja un poco la cabeza momento que aproveche para lanzarme hacia donde está el y darle un gran abrazo, mientras le decía que era una broma.

Pero mientras estoy abrazada con Shaoran y ya sin el efecto del hechizo empezaba a sentirlo eran tres presencias no muy lejos de donde estaba yo y me da la sensación de que me estaban observando, por lo que volteo a la Luna y me pregunto cuando tendré que volver a enfrentarlos.

* * *

_Mientras en la oscuridad de la noche encima de un edificio a los lejos donde se encontraba Sakura llega Akane a donde esta un sujeto y Kanade_

_-Lo siento mucho pero destruyeron el punto mágico- Comentaba Akane._

_- No te preocupes, además creo que la sucesora ha aprendido un nuevo hechizo – Comenta el sujeto._

_- Pero al parecer "el" ha intervenido. – Comenta Kanade_

_- Cierto, quito el conjuro para alejar a la gente y además… – Comenta Akane pero era interrumpida._

_- No te preocupes, Aun todo va de acuerdo al plan – Comentaba el sujeto._

_- Sin embargo con él aquí, las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles para Sakura y nosotros tendremos que tomar más enserio nuestras batallas – Termina el Sujeto_

* * *

Notas de escritor.

Bueno antes que nada un disculpa, para los que estaban esperando el capitulo, pero estaba pasando por una dura decision de dejar el cigarro y bueno mi mente pensaba mas en el cigarro que en la historia, tal vez hasta vean algunas faltas de ortografia pero bueno igual y luego la reeditamos.

Asi mismo he pensado que algunos review hacen pregunta y no las he contestado, por lo que mandare PM a esas personas con las dudas o agradecimientos a los comentarios. Y aprovechare para hacer esto ya como practica normal.

Saludos y espero que sigan leyendo y siguiendo la historia.

SAYONARA!


End file.
